


The Diary Of A Demon

by shaho



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary, F/F, F/M, Gen, History, M/M, Multi, Narrator Chara, POV First Person, Pre-Undertale, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaho/pseuds/shaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear diary,</p><p> Today I died, my best friend betrayed me and dad has announced that he has the intention to enact genocide upon mankind, so everything went according to plan. </p><p> History is written by winners, which is quite unfortunate because the losers usually have some pretty interesting stories to tell.</p><p> Oblivion turns out to be quite boring so Chara writes down her memories of the six humans that fell before Frisk</p><p> Currently on hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As it turns out, Oblivion is boring

**Author's Note:**

> First things first I wanna say thank you for actually clicking on this shit. Also I want to apologize for how slow the first chapter is. Anyways, have fun!
> 
> I recommend actually skipping this chapter. It just introduces the concept.

June 11 1897

Dear diary,

Today I died, my best friend betrayed me and dad has announced that he has the intention to enact genocide upon mankind, so everything went according to plan. 

What are people supposed to write in diaries anyways. From what I have understood you are supposed to write how your day has been but well I have already done that above. As far as my current situation goes, well lets just say I have seen better.

June 13 1897

Dear diary,

Today we got a change of scenery if my senses have not failed me.

In reaction to dad's announcement about an all-out war against mankind mom decided that the best course of action would be to steal my body and run the away.

Mom location of choice was the 'RUINS'. I mean when I visited them with mom and the traitor they were pretty but they would not be my first choice for a permanent home.

After getting to the ruins and locking the door with all the magic she had left, she chose to bury me under the very hole from which I fell. Not trying to be rude as I get the whys and hows of burying me there but I would have preferred to not be buried at all, I would gladly be incinerated over being buried.

Meanwhile, I have found another thing to do in this blank void other than imagining that you exist and write about my day inside you. I have taken it upon me to find out why I am here and not in some sort of hell or something. I mean I definitely deserve hell, I died trying to kill 6 innocent humans.

That is all I have for today I guess.

July 5 1897

Dear diary,

Today I think I have found out why I am here and not in some sort of afterlife local. 

A year ago, dad took us with him to visit the royal lab. The royal scientist himself was giving a lecture on human souls and somebody could have one of seven colors : light blue for patience, orange for bravery, blue for honesty, purple for perseverance, green for kindness, yellow for justice and red for DETERMINATION.

My soul is red and I do feel pretty determined sometimes so if I stand correct the reason, as to why I am here is because I am too determined to die… I think. I am so determined that instead of dying I ended up in some sort of limbo.

July 29 1916

Dear diary,

To start things off I would like to apologize for not updating in 19 years 1 month and 24 days . Now that that is out of the way I have great news, something interesting happened in the last few days.

While the underground is mostly soundproof of what is going in the surface. I am not sure what humans are up to these days but its probably something to do with digging. Somebody was digging so deep that they almost fell inside the underground.

It is not just the sound of spades clashing against the rocks that is getting into my nerves. It is that they also find the need to sing and let me tell you they are not very good singers. The noise is so loud I would not be surprised if it reached the capital.

So with all the digging something fell on my grave. It was a big iron sphere. It almost destroyed my body which somehow had not deteriorated all these years. The sphere it self must have been very heavy as it took mom two days to remove from my grave.

Well I am not telling the whole story I guess. Plenty of things fell during this 5 year period. If we were to judge the items from mom's perspective then they can range from scary to horrifying.

When one of the incredibly light items fell, I am certain I heard mom scream in horror. I have no idea what could have possibly fallen but her screaming indicates to me that it must have been something unpleasant.

Another time what seemed to be mail fell. When mom picked it up she started reading it out-loud over my grave, very convenient to say the least. They proved to be an interesting distraction from the typical nothingness of living in this limbo, I must mention something before we continue, I actually gave up my study five days after my last report all those years ago, I cannot think of any explanation other than DETERMINATION and maybe magic.

One letter was from a soldier to his wife: an epic adventure that entails in excruciating detail how the life in the trenches was and how miserable everyone seemed to be on the surface. Good thing Asgore or any other monster for that matter ever got hold of these kinds of letters because it would be a massive hit to what mom had come to call Asgore's promise.

Some letters were bizarre, written in strange languages which neither I or mom knew. One was a report of a battle of frontiers and how the guys who was writing the letter was winning the battle, and how excited he was to become a war hero. 2 years later the same guy's mail somehow fell again and this time he was losing it turns out, he wrote about how he lost his right arm after something called a bomb hit him, he was not excited that time.

The last letter that was worth anyone's attention was the letter a human sent demanding that something called HQ medical equipment because according to said human, there were too many heavily injured and nearly-insane soldiers and too little morphine.

All that stuff is pretty boring when compared to the most interesting thing that fell during the era the humans liked to call “The First World War”. Something beyond mere mail or squishy things that made cracking noise when colliding with my grave.

A Human Fell.


	2. Are We Downhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patient human falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a mediocre first chapter. I hope this was an improvement!

When the human fell everything suddenly changed. I was now floating above them... well him.

The dim light coming through the trees from the surface made it easier for me to get a good look at the boy.

He was pretty short and his hair appeared to be blonde and if I had to guess I would say he was 12 or maybe 13. His outfit was strange. He was wearing a green tunic with a pockets seemingly all over it,on the pocket that was located on the top left side of his tunic there was a badge in which 'BRITISH FORCES' was written in all caps. He was also wearing green pants, green seemed to be a recurring theme on his uniform. On his head he was wearing a brondie helmet while his feet were decorated by puttees. There was also an ammunition bandolier on his torso.

He was full of bruises and cuts, I could not find a single part of his body that was not damaged. The worst wound was by far on his knee, it was bleeding… badly and was in need of treatment.

After a few minutes the boy slowly startled as he slowly started to take in his surroundings. At first all he could do was let out a soft cry before fainting again. That process continued for a few more minutes until after blinking for a few seconds he opened his eyes for good, he had a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

“Where… am I?” he muttered. I sighed before slowly approaching him, “Hi-i there” I quickly understood that a simply 'hi there' was not the best approach for somebody who had just fallen inside a seemingly endless pit.

When he noticed me, the confusion on his face was quickly replaced by fear and what seemed like anger, I had trouble telling, “Far away from me!!!” he hissed. 

That made me start to question how I looked like, I mean I had spent the last 18-19 years six feet under.

“Back off now, or I will fire” he pulled out a revolver, it was a small thing really, it had a brown handle while the barrel was black, “This is a webley revolver. If you do not back off in the next five seconds you will be dead where you stand” there was a sense of desperation and dread in the tone of his voice.

It was clear to me that he did not have the will to fire and I doubt it would do any good against me since I was already dead “Buddy you cannot kill what is already dead” it was not my lucky day when it came to word choices, I am almost certain he has not heard of magic or monsters before so ghosts and other things supernatural would probably make for a horrible approach.

Turns out I was right, it was a terrible approach.

When I declared that I was a ghost (or whatever I was, it is still very much a mystery to me. I know that monster ghosts exist but… they are a type of monster. They were born ghosts while I was born human) his eyes were filled with fear again. So much so that he tripped and fell on the patch of buttercup flowers again. At least he did not black out this time.

The room was suddenly filled with an incredibly awkward silence. “I mean no harm!” I tried to approach him again. He looked up to me and gave me a flat response, “What do you mean by already dead?!” for some reason I felt pride overwhelm what I would hesitantly call my body as I would soon find out that I was completely immaterial.

“It means I died a long time ago, and for some reason you falling here woke me up!” I decided that patience would probably be the best tactic when dealing with him. After he pulled a buttercup flower of his face and once again I could notice the expression on his face again. This time we were back to the confused expression, “Are you being honest?” he asked on that same old flat tone, “What would I earn by harming you anyways?” he still looked confused of course “What is your name then?” while he was still using that serious borderline angry flat tone if one was careful they would catch glimpses of him calming down.

“My name is not important, but if you REALLY want to call me something then how about Chara?” as I was giving my little speech he slowly got up and as he got up the buttercups that were laying on top of him fell to the ground while making seemingly no noise.

Now I got a better look at his wounds. He looked awful, he looked like he was running away from a battlefield but judging by his awkward outfit choices and the fact that he had a gun, he was most likely ACTUALLY running away from a battlefield.

“Well the, it would be rude not to introduce myself. My name is Sidney Maher, part of Britain's finest” his body language gave away the feeling of pride as he was muttering 'Britain's finest', “Aren't you a little young for a battlefield” I hated discussing my personal life since both my life on the surface and my life underground were not exactly prime examples of how somebody should live their life.

“According to the law I am indeed too young to participate in battle”. he looked like he had finished off but he continued, “BUT, I decided that it would be ideal for me to lie about my age and sign up for the army. It was the right thing to do, to protect my country and my rights. I did it for everyone and everything that I loved and cared about” he looked so proud of himself it was ridiculous.

“If your country is so important to you then why are you here and not up there fighting?” I countered hoping to get an of how exactly he ended up in the underground, “Well couldn't you hear it?” his expression turned to one of fear, “Of course we can hear the bam booms you are causing up there. You know some people are trying to sleep down here.” actually to this very day I have no idea if the noise the bomb shells and the fighting caused got past or the ruins, it was incredibly loud so the only way it would not make its way to at least snowdin would be if the door of the ruins was also soundproof above everything else.

“Recently, well a few hours ago, there was a battle. A battle that will probably be written in the black pages of history” he sighed before continuing, “A month ago I was transferred from the British front at Some to the French front at Verdun.” he let out a small joyless laugh before continuing,“They were preparing a big attack, one so large it would end the first world war once and for all” I looked at him in confusion before interrupting, “First world war? Are you planning a sequel?” I am not exactly thrilled for the possibility of a second one, “No not really, a German by the name of Ernst Haeckel, called this first true WORLD war” I nodded in acceptance of his answer “Go ahead continue your story”

The started laughing in a maniacal way, “They said that we would walk miles before seeing a single German” he tripped and fell once again but unfortunately for him this time he tripped into the rock solid ground instead of the neat and soft buttercups.

“We were firing everything we had at them for god knows how many hours! They had… they just HAD to be dead” his eyes were filled with desperation and tears as he continued to laugh.

“You do not have to tell me the story if you do not want to!” I tried to calm him down.

“No, I will continue” he fell again but this time he did not even bother to get up.

“The moment, the moment we got off the trenches and charged into the battlefield. Not only were the Germans NOT dead but they had also prepared enough cannons to blast us all into bloody pieces. So we started to run in hope of escaping and… there it was!!!” he looked terrified.

“There it was? What do you mean” I replied

“The mountain mate, the mountain. It has haunted me my whole life. Whenever I was out exploring it was always there in the corner of my eye. Regardless of where I was the mountain was always there. It was in Verdun. Miles from where I saw it for the last time. So I run… and I run and I run and I run… until I reached it and started climbing in hope of saving myself from the weapons” 

You knew that Ebott and the underground had magical properties… but teleportation was something you had not seen befor, especially the teleportation of an entire mountain.

“After what seemed like hours worth of climbing I found the hole” he pointed upward towards the light of the surface, “I do not know if it was an explosion or if I simply was incredibly dizzy from the chemical weapons the Germans were using but I tripped and fell.” he was no longer laughing in that creepy hysterical tone, he sounded pretty empty, “And after that well… I met you… Z-zara”

I giggled at his mispronunciation of my name “Chara silly boy” I grinned,”Please than Xara… explain to me, where am I?” I lowered my grin because if one took a good look at his face one could very well guess that he was doing it on purpose at this point, I tried to slap him but my hand went right through him “So turns out I am immaterial!!!” I grinned hoping he would not take my attempt at slapping him too harshly, it was gonna be a light one anyways.

“Why should I?” my grin turned into a smirk.

“I will report you to HQ for withholding information” he looked so serious when he was saying that, it was so silly.

“And how are you gonna get to HQ genius?” my smirk widened

“I…I, I have got nothing” his serious look turned into an expression of disappointment… it was so adorable.

“Aw you couldn't possibly expect me to say no to THAT expression” I quickly realized that being immaterial has its positives, my smirk was widening beyond the limits of my face. I found out about that when his disappointed face turned into one filled with pure and utter terror.

“Wow, a smile scares you? How did you even last beyond the first day in the army” I did not realize it but I burst out laughing.

“I saw plenty of things on the battle but smirks that go beyond the face's limit is something I have not seen before” that is when I realized the previously mentioned.

Before one of use could speak again the noise of heavy footsteps traveled through the ruins and to me and Sidney.

He quickly picked up his gun and pointed it at the black-purple gate that separated the hole to underground from the RUINS and the regrettably the rest of the underground (barrier included).

He probably thought he looked threatening but unfortunately for him, it was quite the opposite. He was trembling with fear but he did no falter from the Point-The-Gun-At-Door position.

“Whoever is out there, I command you to stop!” he hissed with all the willpower he had left.

Even though by anyone's standards his sentence could exactly be described as frightening the footsteps suddenly stopped and a frightened gasp could be heard.

That is when I realized that the footsteps were most likely mother's footsteps. I felt stupid for not realizing earlier.

“The owner of those footsteps only wants to help you ya know” I turned to him with tiny bit of anger on the tone of my voice, actually judgmental would probably be a more fitting word.

“I doubt I can even trust you, why should I trust a person I have not even seen?” he did not look proud or brave or anything at this point really, he just looked plainly scared.

“What have I done NOT to earn your trust?!” I was actually offended at that point. What have I done NOT to earn his trust.

“Well for one thing, withholding incredibly basic information from me. Another thing would be that you are according to yourself some sort of ghost or… I don't know demon?” demon? I really liked that but well he was not actually done pointing my flaws out “Your intention to hurt me-” now THAT was a dirty lie “What have I done to hurt you?” he had offended me two bloody times in the range of 110 words.

“You tried to hit me!” he actually looked like he was angry about the fact that I tried to slap him. He was being hysterical. “But I cannot even touch you” he got me angry too now the stupid little thing.

“Well you know what? I am done with you mate!” he was so angry, oh so angry. 

As he prepared to leave the footsteps suddenly started again. This though it felt like mother was actually running towards our location. She probably thought the new-found human was hurt and was shouting in pain.

“Please you have to help me!” he shouted. Well now he was just being a hypocrite, “Didn't you just say you were done with me?!” I countered because honestly I did not feel like helping him at this point, its not like mother would hurt him either way. The whole point of going to the RUINS for her was to protect any other humans that fell from Asgore's reach.

“I am sorry please! I will do anything for you, just please save me!!!” he was actually begging… and it was freaking hilarious, it was so hysterical “Fine mate, but you will give me whatever I want when the time comes” I revealed my hand for the typical agreement handshake.

Didn't your parents teach you not to make deals with demons. I thought to myself.

“All you need to do is remain calm, the person that is coming hear is my mother. She will not hurt you” I smiled gently as he slowly recovered from his hysterical stance of fear, “One thing though, you are not gonna speak to me while around other people. I am not actually sure if my presence will be apparent to anyone else.”

While waiting for mother to arrive Sidney sat down on the floor of the area.

“What is this floor even made out of. Its not like any stone I have sat on” that question took me by surprise because for one thing I did not expect to be asked such an odd question and B to this very day I have no idea what material the floor of the RUINS is made out of.

“No idea” I replied plainly.

The next two minutes went by in complete silence until mother arrived.

“Oh my child, there you are” she was pointedly looking at Sidney so my assumption was right, I was truly invisible to everyone but Sidney. Now though was I completely silent to everybody else as well?

“MOM!!!” I shouted but I got no reaction so that I answered my second question. I was invisible,silent and immaterial.

As I was testing out how apparent I was, Toriel rushed to Sidney and pulled him inside a hug.

“Are you alright,my child?” she screamed at Sidney.

“Yes ma'am I am alright” he was not alright ma'am, he was horrified and to be honest that was something I had expected since it was his first time seeing a monster. When I fell I was not horrified because I spent most of time during my encounter with the TRAITOR blacking in and out of life.

“Do not lie to me my child, you are deeply wounded” she seemed to have noticed the bruises, the cuts and the big wound on Sidney's knee.

“Can you even walk?” she asked worriedly. That made me remember my first few days on the underground when mother would not even let me walk around the castle without being accompanied by at least the TRAITOR.

“I can walk just fine madam” that did not succeed at reassuring mother, it just made her worry more.

“I will carry you through the RUINS and I promise to take care of you are your wounds when we reach HOME” when she said carry, she meant quite literally carry Sidney on her back.

Sidney did not seem to mind mother's over protective attitude. He lasted through another five minutes of mother's worrying.

After she was done explaining Sidney what monsters were, she took him on her back and headed for the RUINs.

As we stepped out of the first room of the whole underground a sense of urgency and wonder filled me. 

We slowly traversed the odd room with the small neat patch of grass in the middle that separated the hole to the underground.

And thus the adventure began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahaha you fell for my evil plan to teach you history with undertale characters... please don't leave. Anyways I thought that it would be ideal to use the end notes to explain the historical refrences in chapters. Sidney's outfit is based upon the 2 most common ww1 british outfits. Sidney Maher contains the first name of the youngest soldier in ww1(12 years old) and Maher is the last name of the second youngest soldier in ww1 (13 years old) (keep in my mind we are talking British army only). Webley revolver's (Webley is a gun mark) were THE british weapon in ww1. The battle of Vermunt was the longest and one of the most lethal battles of ww1. Thats all I guess (once again all feedback is welcome) (also sorry for the sudden conclusion)


	3. It Is A Long Way To The Tippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Froggit attacks Sidney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the short chapter as I had been slightly blocked recently and did not want to force too much into a single chapter. I hope you enjoy

“I will guide you through the RUINS my child” Mom said as she solved a simple template puzzle.

Once a small square from the templates was formed the big purple door with a pink delta rune drawn on it opened.

While the site might seem unimpressive to most Sidney was astounded by the magical forces of incredibly basic switch mechanics.

“Please follow me,my child” Mom kept an incredibly kind tone as she encouraged Sidney to follow her into the rest of the RUINS.

For somebody who run away from a battlefield that turned from a glorious victory to a slaughterhouse incredibly fast he seemingly trusted mom right away.

I will not lie, I believe mom has a magical aura that makes everybody around her immediately like her. When I was alive I was not somebody who would trust your average Joe, I needed hard proof that you were keeping alive and trusting no-less. But when I fell and saw mom I somehow immediately felt like I had found a new home.

A home I would do anything for.

“So Sidney, how are you liking the underground thus far?” I asked in an ironic tone but he did not seem to catch on to me sarcasm and even if he did… then he has a terrible sense of humor (which would be confirmed later), “I have just fallen down here, how am I supposed to form an opinion”.

I decided that the best course of action would be to let him continue.

We walked into the chamber which followed the good old style of painting everything purple. I actually found that silly when I was alive, everything in the RUINS is purple with very few exceptions (Those exceptions usually being plants and other living organisms).

“Ah my child, the underground is full of puzzles and here I will teach how to solve som-” before mom was able to complete her sentence Sidney interrupted, “Why?” mom looked at him with a sense of confusion, “Why, what my child?” Sidney let out a small laugh, “The puzzles ma'am, why are they all over the underground?”.

Mom looked at Sidney with sense of embarrassment, “To be honest my child, I have no idea why Asgore and his grunts placed so many puzzles all over the underground. As for the ma'am thing… please do not call me ma'am. My name is Toriel and I have no issue with being called by my first name.”

Sidney looked relieved at mom's remark “Ah sorry ma'am, erm…. Sorry Toriel. I am just used to … using formal language when speaking to elderly people. One of my commanders used to send soldiers who did not call him 'sire' to no-mans land for scouting. Ironically enough, for him at least, the soldiers made sure to use their most formal language.”

“Well lets not sidetrack too much my child, I put some pie on fire before coming here so we better get home before the pie is set to flames.” Announced Toriel.

And before Sidney could even react a wild Froggit appeared and got the jump on the young soldier.

“W-what… please get this thing off me!!!” Sidney hissed angrily.  
Mom panicked as she tried to find a solution to the matter at hand.

“Try… try talking to … it-t” she screamed as she flailed her arms. Before the could give more 'handy' advice the Froggit had pushed Sidney into the ground.

Unfortunately for Sidney the Froggit was still located on top of his head.

“God damnit” he screamed as he tried reach for his revolver.

No…

He successfully pulled the webley weapon of his pocket.

No…

He proceeded to load the pistol, Toriel seemed to notice what was going on as her expression jumped from the expression of panic to the expression of fear.

No…

He slowly placed the revolver on the Froggit's head.

No…

He fired.

NO

Sidney Maher has killed Froggit,

Sidney Maher earned 10 EXP.

Instead of being covered by a jumpy Froggit now the dirty killer was covered in what looked like white powder or well it looked a lot more like dust.

The dirty killer let his weapon slip through his arm and onto the ground making a small noise.

While Toriel looks like she is on the verge of tears I just give him a decisive look of disgust, I slowly make my way to him to eliminate him (If that was even possible), but then it hit me, for the first time since the dirty killer woke me up I felt like I was actually walking on the ground and not just walking on nothing. 

Do not misinterpret me, it did not feel like I was truly walking on the ground but it still felt.

God, it felt… it FELT.

Did the exp thing cause? If that was true then I needed more.

I needed my beloved Sidney to get more EXP

I needed to FEEL more.

This will sound ridiculous, but the feeling of FEELING is in an incredible… feeling.

Then it hit me once again, I wanted more monsters to fall for my personal gain. Did it really come this? Was I THAT desperate. No… I thought to myself, I was better than that, the dirty killer can disappear for all I care.

But feeling was pretty nice. He could just kill a couple of Froggits nobody will ever remember.

Maybe he could kill daddy, he was miserable at this point. Killing him would be MERCY.

NO Chara, don't think like that.

You died, you are dead, you made the mistake of trusting somebody weak and now you are paying the price.

You should not cause suffering to others just because you want to feel again.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I snapped out of my inner monologue when I noticed that mom had run away.

All that was left in the room was an eerie dead silence.

 

Sidney tried to call out….

B U T N O B O D Y C A M E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write a longer chapter next time and as always all feedback is welcome.


	4. Hold Your Hand Out Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara scolds Sidney and then actual progress is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize for the lack of extra length (I do not consider 600 extra words extra length) on this chapters because I was not home during 90% of the weekend so I could not write. Lastly I want to say I hope you enjoy.

A N D  N O B O D Y  C A M E

“Is anyone there?” screamed Sidney as he got up. While he did that the dust of the Froggit quietly dissolved into the ground.

“As it turns out when you kill somebody, people get scared” I give him a wink, “Oh shut up, it was self defense for one thing and then it was just a bloody frog” he sounded angry, “Mom’s advice was very clear I think ‘Try talking to it’ you never know how useful diplomacy can be” I said with a grin plastered on my face.

“And that would have achieved?” His anger was still very much present in his speech

“Plus one alive Froggit, minus one horrified mommy” I swapped into an ironic tone of voice.  
He was about to say something before he seemingly collapsed again, “God damn it, my freaking knee” he hissed as his arms reached for his deeply wounded knee”.

“Mommy just so happens to be an excellent healer, too bad she is not here with us” my grin widened.

“Well if the frog had not attacked me maybe I would not have shot it” he getting angrier and angrier.

“Still…” I tried to defend myself, “Go ‘still’ somewhere else, if the frog had been ever so slightly rational they would still be alive” he was red out of anger at this point.

“Stop shouting Sidney, you are the murderer here!” my grin turned into a smirk.

“Well then, why don’t you go see  your bloody frog” he screamed as he pulled out his firearm and started shooting at my direction.

“You forgot? I am already dead, if that makes you any happier” after ward I realized my mistake as he started firing more manically until he seemingly runned out of ammo. 

“Shit” he hissed as he opened one of the ammo holders on his costume.

“Are you really going to continue firing?” I asked in a plain tone, “I will fire until you are dead” he hissed angrily, “But I am” and I as finishing off my sentence he started firing again until he run out of ammo… yet again, this time I did not bother to attempt to stop him.  
   
As he was preparing his next magazine, mom showed up with a teddy bear in her hands.  
“My child, I do not know what you have been through but please come with me, I know you can improve.” Mommy said in an incredibly soft tone as she handed him the teddy bear.  
   
The teddy bear used to belong to the TRAITOR, it was about the size of the TRAITOR’S torso, had warm fuzzy brown fur and two black spherical pieces of marbel for eyes.  
   
Sidney picked the teddy bear with sense of confusion in his eyes. When mommy noticed the confusion in the boy’s eyes her expression turned more saddened than forgiving.

“Thank you madam Toriel, but I am too old for teddy bears” Toriel’s eyes started to water, “But you are only 10, my child” she tried to convince him into taking the teddy bear but Sidney did not seem willing, “For one thing I am 13, I am almost an adult and am too old for children’s toys” he quickly turned his head so that he could face her.  
   
“I want it” I said shyly before remembering the fact that I was dead.  
   
“Of course, my child!” mommy said and I for a few seconds hoped she had actually heard me but I was proven wrong when she went closer to Sidney’s knee so that she could inspect the wound.  
   
When Toriel finally got a good look at Sidney’s wound, she was shocked, “Wow my child, who did this to you?” she sounded genuinely worried, my first encounter with her was similar.  
   
When she saw me for the first time she was frightened to death by all the wounds that the fall had caused on my body. Sidney probably did not get hurt because the flowers on my grave broke his fall.  
   
“Eh, I have no clue, a German machine gun or even accidental friendly fire could have caused it. I don’t know and honestly I don’t care!” in his field of work, it was probably a common event to get shot.  
    
“You mentioned commanders before my child, what did you do on the surface before you fell?” if she was human at this point she would probably be sweating but as far as I am concerned monsters cannot sweat.  
   
“I FOUGHT IN THE GREAT WAR FOR THE HONOR OF THE ALLIENCE ” Sidney just shouted in all of a sudden, did any reference to his carrier as a soldier in the ‘first world war’ somehow trigger him into being the most prideful being I have ever seen.  
   
“You fought a war? At your age my child?” Mommy burst into tears and hugged Sidney to the point of suffocation, “I will not let anyone else hurt you, my child.”  
   
“You are chocking me Toriel” Sidney hissed as he tried to escape mom’s hug.  
   
“I am deeply sorry my child, I hope I have not wounded you any further” announced Toriel ina very calm tone of voice.  
   
“It is alright madam, Toriel but could you please heal the wound?” he asked patiently  
   
“I am sorry but I forgot you were wounded my child, please forgive me!” she said sweetly before forming a small green orb, “This is going to sting a bit my child but it will make feel much better when we are done healing your knee”  
   
When green orb collided with Sidney’s knee the British boy’s expression turned into something most charitably described as someone trying to hide the fact that they are physically hurting somewhere, it was incredibly cute.  
   
Once Toriel released her hand from Sidney’s knee a clean and woundless knee was revealed.

 “Thank you misses Toriel” said Sidney with a bright smile on his face.

 “Are you feeling better my child?” Toriel asked kindly as she petted Sidney’s knee with her furry palms.

 “Yes, I am fine” Sidney proceeded to hug and then noticed me standing behind mother, I was pointing at the teddy bear with a judging look, “She has done so much for you and you cannot even accept a gift because you are ‘too old’ for it?” I tried to sound as judgmental as possible and while I realize I did not have a rough enough voice for stuff like that it seemed to work.

 Sidney slowly made his way to the teddy bear and picked it up, “If you really want me to, I guess I can take”. Mother’s eyes were beaming from Sidney’s gesture.

 “Thank you, my child”, to this day I have no idea why she wanted him to have the teddy bear so badly. My best guess is that she hoped that he could replace the TRAITOR as her obsession with giving Sidney the TRAITOR’S personal items would not end here.

 “I would really appreciate it if you would follow me through the RUINS, my child.” She held out her arm so that she could grab Sidney’s arm to help him get up.

 Thankfully Sidney decided that maybe, JUST maybe the sweet lady who had just healed him and given him a toy would want to help him… JUST MAYBE.

 The naughty little boy held out his hand and grabbed mom’s hand which was progress I guess.

 When he got up he got up he shrugged off most of the dirt that was still all over his clothes and if one looked very carefully they would see small white bulbs of dust.

“Lets continue, shall we my child” Mom announced with a cheery voice.

“This is the first puzzle you will have to solve, so please be careful, all you have to do is flip the marked switch.

Now I got a good look at the puzzle myself, there was a small river that if one wanted to cross without getting wet would have to walk through a small wooden bridge with large iron spikes on it. What one actually had to do was flip a small wooden switch which was marked with an unnecessarily large amount of big yellow arrows drawn by what seemed to be a marker.

Sidney quickly understanding what he actually had to do rushed over to the switch and with one swift movement proceeded to flip it.

The mechanism reacted and the spikes dissolved into the ground with incredible speed. Sidney slowly made his way through the small bridge which let out a small creaking noise every single time Sidney pressed on it but made seemingly no noise when mother pressed on it. 

When Sidney realized the weird way noise worked on the bridge, he gave mother a confused look but she probably did not notice.

“Now my child, I will need to flip the marked switch” she said as she showed him two small wooden switches, one of which also had an unnecessary amount of big yellow arrows on it.

I am 90% sure I heard Sidney giggle when he noticed the two switches. He slowly made his way to the two switches and slowly inspected each one as a joke (as previously mentioned he had an awful sense of humor). After what felt like 2 hours but in truth was only 2 minutes he slowly and when I say slowly I mean VERY SLOWLY he flipped the switch and the spikes disappeared with a banging sound.

“Onto the next room my child!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tittles of chapter 2 and 3 were changed. The titles of chapter 2/3/4 are all names of songs soldiers used to sing during world war one. Due to the chaos in the battle Vermunt there were also plenty of accidental friendly fire casualties. I hope you enjoyed and as always all feedback is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ... thing, all feedback is welcome.


End file.
